「闇の日」
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: [AU] "It's always dark in my view. No body feels that. Even those I thought would understand, they betrayed me. Sometimes, I feel these dark days would last forever..."
1. Prolouge

**おはよう、みんあ！はるちゃんです！元気ですか？**

***Giggles* Hello, everyone. That was an attempt to write in Japanese, and...from what I see, it worked...I guess**

**So anyways, my new story is all about Haruka and her life. But don't worry, the story will include the Inazuma Eleven characters, just not in the starting chapters...But they will be there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! or any of the characters. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_75 Years ago_

It was a dark, stormy night. It was raining heavily, and no one was to be seen in the street... Except for a woman wearing a long cloak. she was running through the streets, like someone was chasing her. She was looking around her worriedly, fear and terror visible in her eyes. Not very far from her, about three or four men were chasing her, each of them had a gun and a metal pole.

"Get her!" One of the men spoke, his voice thundering through the empty street. The woman looked even more terrified and tried to run faster, but her weak body couldn't do much. Looking around, she decided to hide in one of the abandoned houses in the area. She ran for a few more minutes before she found an old wooden house. It was very old, and looked like it could fall down any minute, but she had no other choice. She had to get away from those men.

As soon as she entered that house and made sure she was safe, she fell to the ground, panting heavily. In the dim moonlight, some of her features were seen. Her crimson eyes and pale skin shone in the moonlight. Some strands of her black hair were glued to her face, and beads of sweat trickled down her neck.

Thinking that the men might have gone away, she decided to take of her cloak. Just then, cries of an infant echoed in the place. The woman's deep crimson eyes widened as she got up again. This time, her arms were visible. She was holding two infants in her arms, and one of them was crying.

"Please..stop crying...They'll find us..." Came the woman's soft voice as she tried desperately to stop the baby's cries, but with no avail. As she expected, some footsteps were heard outside, followed by a yell.

"Get out now!" It was the same voice from before. The woman, now that the baby had stopped, decided to try and get away. But as she neared an opening in the wall, she stepped on a stick.

"That's it! If you won't come out, we'll come in!" With that, the men barged into the house. The rough entrance caused some of the wooden planks in the ceiling to fall down. Before the woman could escape, one of the planks fell on her, trapping her legs, which caused her to trip. The babies in her arms fell into a nearby box, much to their luck.

_'I hope they don't find them...' _She thought, closing her tired eyes. It has been a long time since she got a peaceful sleep, her body hurt so much. She just wanted this to end.

"Well well..There you are..." One of the men said, waving his metal pole around. Then the four men started beating her up mercilessly, each of them trying to inflict as much wounds as possible. The woman was in so much pain she couldn't let out a sound, but it didn't matter to her. She felt her life was about to end. And soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was this? I hope I did well. Anyways, I'll be sure to find time to update. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. And be honest, I'd like any help you can give me. <strong>

**By the way, I will be deleting some of my stories. I have made a list:**

**- A Secret That Changed Everything. **

**- Fire And Ice. **

**- Brother. **

**- Mistake. **

**- Inazuma Eleven one-shots. **

**- Mission Accomplished. **

**- IE Short Stories. **

**- Aveyond: IE Version. **

**- The Blue Ray Galaxy Tournament. **

**- The Importance of a Friend. **

**- Inazuma Academy. **

**I am so sorry guys. But I won't be able to continue these stories. I have totally lose inspiration. I'm sorry for those who have bern wait for the updates, also I don't think anyone was. Hehehe..**

**And also, to Shiranai Atsune: I know you requested a story, and I still remember that. But sadly, I cannot do it. My documents have been formatted, and I couldn't rewrite them with the same quality. I'm just a terrible irresponsible stupid bad author with no talent. Sorry again.**

**I hope this story turns out good, unlike my other failures. Because if it doesn't, it m8ght be my last story. **

**Until next time.**

**はるちゃん:)**


	2. Chapter I Part I

**Hiya, everyone. I'm back! I have been busy with my exams lately, and there is still one remaining..But it doesn't really matter! ^_^**

**Anyways, this is the new chapter! ...Only the first part...since the chapter is too long..I guess... So I'll be posting the first part this time. YAY!**

**Also, I will need your help guys. I want you to tell me if you notice any mistakes in the story. I hope I'm not asking mush. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! or any of the characters. I only own my OCs and the plot!**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p><em>"きぼう。。。"<em>

_"Without it, my life would have been over years ago..."_

_ー身ざし春かー_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter I<em>

_Part I_

It was already two days.. And still..she has not found a job. She walked down the street, her grip tightening on her black worn out trench coat. Her dark bangs stuck to her face, rain droplets dripping from their ends. The dark hat on her head was the only thing that protected her hair from the harsh rain. the echoes of her black shoes echoed in the street. She was cold. She wanted to find a place to rest. It was not her lucky day. She has been trying all day to find a job, but no one accepted her.

She did not need to list the reasons. She had to find shelter first. Much for her luck, she reached the a shop, and the owner was kind enough to let her stay till the rain stops. She walked into the shop, her black garments were dripping, her body was shaking. The man helped her sit down and took off the wet coat.

"A-a-arigatou..." The girl stuttered, taking off her black gloves and putting them aside. Her hands were cold and numb, just like how the rest of her body felt. She rubbed her hands together to warm them. The man, who was probably putting the trench coat somewhere where it could dry up, sat on a nearby chair, then placed a bowl of miso ramen in front of her.

"What were you doing out there? It's too dangerous." The man said, and from his voice, the crimson-eyed girl could tell that he was a young man, about 21-24 years old.

"I..I was looking f-for a j-job.." The girl replied, still shaking. She picked up the chopsticks weakly and began eating, savoring the lovely taste, which warmed her body up a little.

"In this weather? You should have waited till the rain stopped." Then he smiled. "But it doesn't matter. You're okay now. That's the most important thing, right?" The man said kindly. It made the girl feel warm on the inside. "Tell me.. What's your name..?"

"M-Mizashi Haruka..." She muttered, a small pink blush creeping on her pale cheeks.

"Tell me, Mizashi.. Why is a girl your age looking for a job..?" The man asked. Haruka, who had already finished her ramen, fiddled with the fabric of her woolen turtleneck.

"I..I want to earn some money..." Haruka answered, breathing in. The man regretted asking that question, for the expression the girl's face held reflected how hurt she felt.

Haruka, on the other hand, was thinking of something else. Her body has warmed up by that time, and her fingers no longer hurt. She opened her leather bag and got out a silver coin, with the letter 'H' carved on it, and presented it to the man.

"T-that's all I can give you..for helping me..." She said. "But..no one seems to find a use for it here..." She added with a frown. The man pushed her hand away gently.

"You don't have to pay me anything. I'll let you stay here for free. Make yourself comfortable." He said, getting up. "Tomorrow, I'll help you with you job thing." The last statement made Haruka feel happy. She thanked the man over and over, making him chuckle.

"No need to thank me. That's the least I can do to help you." He said, taking the empty bowl and placing it in the sink. When he turned around, he found that the girl was asleep. A soft smile appeared on his face as he got the woolen trench coat, which has dried up miraculously, and placed it on the girl's shoulders.

"Rest well.." He said, then he picked up his phone, which was on the counter, and dialed a number. There was a long delay before a deep voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Hello." The voice said. The man smiled.

"Listen. I need your help with something impor-" He stopped momentarily when he heard a chuckle on the other side of the line. "What's so funny?" The chuckles died down slowly.

"Nothing. It's just not your usual way of greeting. Did something happen?" The voice said. The man rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines: 'As if it's your usual way to chuckle like that..'

"Yes. You see, there is this girl that needs some help finding a job. I thought I'd better ask you to help her" He said.

"Okay then. Is that all?"

"No.." The man said, holding out a paper. "There is something you should put into consideration..." His thumb caressed the small bumps on the paper. "As far as I know, this girl is blind..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo...Was that good? I hope I did no fatal mistakes. That's all for part one, and I'll try working on part two as soon as possible.<strong>

**I'm sure that by now, you have figured out who the two men where, right? It was really hard to hide. ^_^ And I'm sincerely sorry if any of the two was out of character.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think, minna. I love hearing your opinions! **

**はるちゃん ：）**


End file.
